The present invention relates to pelvic bone visualization, and more particularly, to automatically reformatting 3D medical image data to visualize the pelvic bone.
High resolution computed tomography (CT) volumes of the abdomen are typically used to diagnose abnormalities in the pelvic bone, such as bone lesions or fractures. Current technology provides CT volumes with hundreds of axial slices and through evaluation of the pelvis can be a tedious and error prone task due to the complex structure of the pelvis which usually occupies multiple slices in the volume data. In order to examine the pelvis in the CT scan, a radiologist must scroll through all of the axial slices in a CT volume in order to look for abnormalities in the pelvis. In typically takes about 14 minutes on average for a radiologist to examine a pelvis image through axial slices.